


When You Go

by 5hadyLord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I miss erwin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Scene Rewrite, eruri if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hadyLord/pseuds/5hadyLord
Summary: Inspired by the song, "Let Me Follow," by Son Lux.  Basically the scenes between Erwin and Levi before they charged the beast titan.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 9





	When You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfiction, so treat me well :) This was short, and self indulgent, because I miss Erwin badly, even though I'm basically rewriting his death.

_You can break,_

Levi’s gaze was fixed on Erwin’s bolo tie, the words, “...but only if we sacrifice the lives… of all the recruits here, including mine,” thundering through his head, louder then the crashing of the rocks that would soon tear through Erwin himself.

_throw yourself away._

“Can you see them? All of our comrades?” Levi could, their stares digging into his soul, wondering if he had the guts… the guts to sacrifice more of his comrades lives. He knew that Erwin would soon join their ranks, staring him down. But for now, his gaze was stuck on the earth, or maybe on nothing at all.

_Leave it behind,_

Levi kneeled down, out of respect for his comrade, his commander; or maybe it was loss of strength, knowing what his next words would be. “Give up on your dream and die for us.” _For me. For humanity._ “Lead the recruits straight to hell.” Even as the words left his mouth, his throat tight, Levi wanted to draw them back in, and pretend he never said them.

_we come undone._

Erwin smiled, Levi’s eyes meeting resigned blue; eyes that might be fine with this fate, with being given the choice not to choose.

_And if you need to you can break me too._

Levi stood only a few centimetres behind Erwin, as he convinced the remaining soldiers to give up their lives. “The only ones that can remember them… are us! The living!” Soon, they would be the remembered.

_You can disappear._

Levi flew, the very definition of ‘Wings of Freedom,’ blood steaming on his cheek. Not far, Erwin fell, his teeth gritted in his last act of defiance towards this unfair world in which they were born in.

_Please just take me with you_

_when_

_you_

_go._


End file.
